


Spooktober Day 14 - Predestined Death - Rosinante x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Death, Illness, Multi, Other, appropriate for canon, mentions, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Spooktober Day 14 - Predestined Death - Rosinante x Reader

You hated your power. The power to see a clock above every person you met. Counting down the days, hours, minutes, seconds until they would take their last breath. From a young age on, you learned to keep this information to yourself. People do the strangest things when they get confronted by their own mortality, including lashing out at you, while you did nothing but provide them with the information. 

So you shut up. But sometimes it slipped. And you got shunned, banned, beaten, called a witch, a demon. You were but a child. Life was hard. Until you met them: the Donquixote brothers. And the clocks ticking above their heads. 

Only a little younger than the two siblings, you quickly became a part of their little mixed and matched family. A collection of people kicked out of their communities, finding a family of their own. You felt like you belonged. 

And then Rosinante was gone, and when he returned, his clock was ticking down so much faster than the one of his brother. Completely mute, no way to say where he had been or what he had done. But you knew one thing. There was nothing to do about the impending end of his life. And for the first time in your life, it affected you too. Because the joy you had felt when he returned to the family, was one of a kind you had never felt before. 

Because every time he did something clumsy, you giggled so hard that your sides started hurting. Because whenever his eyes locked with yours when he didn’t wear his sunglasses, your heart started beating so incredibly hard that you thought you’d die right then and there. 

Because you were in love, and seeing his seconds away hurt you more than anything else had ever done before. 

You spent so much time with him, trying to make everything as much fun as possible. He knew something was up, he didn’t need conversations to know your certain clinginess wasn’t just stemming from affection, although the affection was welcomed anyway. 

Rosinante was not stupid, he was observant enough to see past the pure love and admiration in your eyes to see some kind of despair. To see that even though you were doing your best to smile and make his days as enjoyable as possible, you were greatly suffering. He knew about your power, and he knew what was behind it. He had made peace with an untimely death for himself, but knowing you were suffering because of it hurt him more than he had anticipated it would. 

He did not know what had spurred him on to take you along on the journey to help the sickly Law. He did not know what had eventually convinced him to reveal his secret to you and get to talking to you. Being able to actually talk to you, to talk about your feelings and his, only made the whole situation even more complicated. You confirmed his worst fears. His time was to end soon. But even worse: you loved him. And he wished he had pushed you away more to save you from the struggles, but now it was far too late.

_“Hey y/n” “yes Rosi?”_

_“One question... how about him? Is it all for naught?”_

You looked over at the sleeping figure of little Law, at the days above his head, smiling a little as you saw it be much longer than it should be considering his current condition. _“He’s gonna be fine. I don’t know what you will do, but it will work.”_

You got a genuine, soft smile in response, and you could’ve sworn his eyes were filling up with tears, but he looked away before you could confirm. 

_“Then all is fine.”_


End file.
